


Only skin deep

by Wolvesoul27



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvesoul27/pseuds/Wolvesoul27
Summary: Just a mess about of a dream i had and thanks to the inspiration of a fellow writer on here. Running...... is all she thinks about as she runs for her live...





	

Cold.... Wet..... Numb..... Bleeding..... But i must keep running..... I must!

Mouth open, tongue lopping up and down at the side of my mouth, chest aching from breathing in such cold air. Legs stretched out as far as they can go, feet thudding down, toes numb from running dodging trees but i must keep going.

A burning pain from my right side, red droplets land in the snow turning it pink, *Run come on legs run* But i need to stop soon before I pass out, slowing down to jog, i stop to catch my breath, eyes closed head down, nose to the floor *slow breath in* then pain *hisses* I turn my head to the right to look at my side, narrowing my eyes as I stare at the long gash upon it, blood running free down to the floor "Bugger it's deeper then i thought, but i need to keep moving" Looking back down again sighing.........Then a noise snaps me back. 

*BANG........ BANG* My head snaps up moving towards the sound, ears forward, gun shots, "Shit their close" turning around I start to move again but instead of running it's now limping, the pain, the pain is getting to much. Shouting is now getting louder the closer they get, *Move faster body* I will myself but it doesn't respond every step is agony the burning of warm blood, the strain of musels, dizziness starts to creep in, trying to focus on walking i don't pay attention and lose my footing and roll down a snow bank, I land at the bottom hard, getting up i shake the snow off, as i do my right foot gets cought in a bear trap hidden by the snow *Yeps in pain* slamming back down to the floor again *whimpering*.

"OVER HEAR I SEE A BLOOD TRAIL" Someone shouts over of the snow bank.

"Shit... shit....shit" Looking around for anything to help.

"OVER HERE I'VE FOUND IT!!" A voice shouts above me.

I stop and look up to see a man looking down at me, gun pointed, fear now growing in my eyes as another man appears next to the first one. He's tall, great build, great blond hair, unbelievably handsome, but what was not handsome about him was not the gun he had pointed down at me but the murderous look in he's sea green eyes.

"I've finally found you, you beast" a southern sound from his lips, he cocks the gun and aims *Roland....please* I whimper, pleading with my eyes, just before he could fire another voice calls out behide me.

"Umm excuse me, but what do ya think ya do'in?" 

Looking back i see another man *great more men* moving closer to me, he's tall and i mean tall, black hair scrapped back except for a few stray hairs poking out at front, he looks like a good build, not muscular but broad shoulders under a thick coat, he stops right next to me and looks down at me. Blue, blue is all i see staring back, moving his eyes over me he noticed the gash at my side and my foot trapped in a bear trap, narrow his eyes i swear i heard him growl. Looking up to the other man he asks again but more annoyed "A'll ask again, What do ya think ya do'in?" Now crossing his arms over his chest.

"Stay out if this cockroach, it has nothing to do with you!!" Yells Roland, aiming his gun at me again. Standing infront of me now the dark hair man shouts back. "Oh but a believe it does.... Ya see this is ma land.... And ya don't have permission to be here so as ya trespassing" the last part a growl *i did hear right* i thought.

"BUT THAT BEAST IS MINE!!!!" The blond shouts pointing his finger at me, i growl up at him, teeth showing. Looking back at me the dark one shakes his head then goes back to looking at the blond. "So this is ya work?" Pointing at my wounds "And a don't think it wants to go with ya and i certainly won't allow it to" Turning round to me he kneels down, i growl again "Shhh shhh it's ok, a'm goin to help" He said in a calm voice, hands slowly moving to the trap and prying it open *wow he's strong* i think but as soon as the metal teeth leave my foot the blood started to flow "Shit" is all i hear him say just before i pass out from the loss of blood from both wounds.

 

Roland's POV.

Looking down the bank to see this man helping his beast, that now out cold, that's his beast, and no one is going to have it. "Move away now!! That's mine and I will have it" Roland warns aiming his gun at the dark hair stranger. "Roland don't be stupid, you can't shoot him" says his friend next to him putting a hand up to stop him. "Shut up Jerry, he's in my way and I will have that beast if it's the last thing I do." Not looking at what he's doing, Roland steps to close to the edge and slips, now sliping down the bank he loses his gun and lands right next to the stranger, face first in the snow, coughing he stands and dusts himself off only to now see the stranger is now standing aswel and a full foot or so more then himself, gulping he looks up to see the stranger staring down at him as hand reaches out the grabs Roland by the front collar bringing him close, Growling  "A really think ya betta leave now before a can't be held responsible for ma actions" Crooked teeth now showing "And if a ever find ya on ma land again there will be trouble". Roland nodding with fear in his eyes started to babble "B..but th..that is my... my b..beast" Smiling as he pull Roland closer so his long pointed nose was touching the tip of Roland's, whispers "Not anymore.... now get lost" As he literally throw Roland to the left of him, scrabbling to his feet Roland runs off screaming his friend not far behind him.

 

Bog's POV.

Sighing as i wached the blond idiot run off, now looking by down beside me I sighed again "What have a got ma self into?" Rubbing the back of me neck, i kneeled down gently picked this so called beast up, standing and now walking back to ma cabin. *Thank God it's not far* i thought as I could start to see it, the crunching of snow is the only sound to be heard under my boots from added weight, smoke from the chimney can be seen, *good it should still be warm inside* Just as I was walking up the front porch the door flys open "Bog where have you been? I sent you for milk hours ago" a small gruff voice Yells at me "Sorry mother a had to take care of something" I replied without looking at her. "Why on earth have you got a dead dog??" She yells again in confusion, ignoring her walking past and go to the spare room. "BOG!?" A long sigh "It's not a dead dog mother, it's a very injured wolf I rescued from some hunters on our property further north" again all said with out looking at her. "Oh, well let me help I maybe a retired vet but I can still help and i'm the that tought you until you went to vet school" she said with pride. Smiling a little as I lay the wolf on the bed "A know that's why a brought it here".

Moving around me my mother had a closer look at the wolf "Such lovely silvery fur" running her hands over the back to get a better look at the wounds "It's been shot in the side, by the looks of it these no shell or files left which is good but I'll have a proper look then I'll clean and stitch it and the foot appears to be fine just deep puncher wounds again I'll clean and stith it, please go get our things Bog dear."

As she was looking over the wounds i got some clean gloves, warm water and clean cloths, then walked out the room to get the vet tools, always keep a spear with me just incase of such things happen. As I walked back in I noticed my mother had cleaned the wound on it's side, i was looking over her shoulder at it, it didn't look to bad after it was cleaned just deep, a few stitch and should be ok, I placed the tools on the small bedside table next to the bed. "How's the wolf?" I asked out of curiosity while putting on some gloves and looking at it's teeth and gums "She's fine, just weak from so much blood loss, a few days maybe a weeks rest and she'll be good to go." 

"She? How do you know it's a girl?" I asking in confusion, "I had a look when you were out the room, didn't you bother to check?" Blushing a bit from embarrassment "A guess a forgot to check" Looking down now I noticed something shinning around her neck, moving my hand towards it, i felt through its fur to what felt metal gripping it i gave a quick but firm tug it came away, moving it to the light I looks like a necklace with a golden heart hanging from it, looking at the heart I could see something was engraved on it, moving it around to get better light I could just make out the letters. "Well it looks like she has a name to" I said in surprise still looking at the heart "What's that's then?" mother asked not bothering to look as she stitched the wound up "Marianne".


End file.
